


En la enfermería

by Red_Reaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Severus entra en un estado decadente y parece que es la principal preocupación de Albus Dumbledore, quien por fin se da cuenta de que quizá deja caer mucho peso sobre el "muchacho". Y no solo él se preocupará por su estado de salud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste :)

N/A: Este fic va a ser un poco largo si tiene a los libros 6 y 7. Si alguien tiene alguna opinión, siéntase libre de decirlo (amablemente). Hace ya tantos años que no escribo algo así.

Cuando era niña, este pairing me gustaba mucho (hasta que me desencanté sabiendo sus edades) pero aún así no dejé de escribir de ellos. Pero no eran tan populares como otros pairings, así que no los subía propiamente (quizá uno que otro de comedia). Va dedicado a alguien muy especial, que le gustan y los lee :).

Aclaraciones: Bueno, habrán pensamientos en primera persona que irán en cursiva y habrán algunas otras acotaciones en asteriscos *aquí*. Aparte de la relación Snape/Minerva, digamos que Snape y Poppy tendrán una afectiva también como amigos y bien, quizá empareje a muchos otros.

Disclaimer: Nada mío, solo la idea y alguna que otra cosa. Todo lo demás pertenece a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro alguno.

Prólogo: Bastante obvio.

Normalmente no tomaba en consideración lo enfermo que podía verse o lo cansado, durante el paso de los días. Sin embargo, aquel día podía notar el aspecto cadavérico de su cuerpo, allí frente al espejo mientras se tocaba la barbilla con un par de dedos. ¿Por qué había perdido tanto peso y tanto color? ¿Es que acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un inferi sin darse cuenta?

Y en el comedor todos podían notarlo fácilmente. Y cómo no, si el color negro era el único contraste que podía verse. Era como vestir a una pared de negro y oírla hablar.

Pero no notabas nada más puesto que era como ser invisible.

— Por dios, Severus, si hasta esa pared blanca tiene más color que tú. — escuchó a un lado y apenas miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sinistra se dirigía a él pero parecía consternada acerca de su aspecto físico. — nunca te había visto tan demacrado como ahora.

No prestó atención y sintió un aroma que podía decir en otro momento que era delicioso. Pero en aquel preciso instante solo quería vomitar.

Su estómago parecía desprenderse en pedazos y volver a reagruparse en ese mismo instante y eso resultaba bastante incómodo.

— Carne, la cena favorita de Albus y conjuntamente con el puré de patatas. La tarta de fresas y crema. Me pregunto si él fue a pedir el menú a los elfos, esto es muy de él. — había susurrado Minerva a su lado, para que solo él lo escuchara. Snape había rodado sus ojos sin decir nada y apenas había despegado los labios, luego de un par de segundos donde la mujer esperaba una respuesta de su contra parte.

— Seguramente. A su edad hay que complacerlos en todo, ya cuántos años de vida le pueden quedar... ¿cien más? Eso es tan poco. — había dicho con cierto sarcasmo y Minerva había tratado de suprimir una risa suave, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del jefe de Slytherin.

— No seas tan duro con él, Severus. Al menos agradece que él te deja quedarte y comer gratis.

Gran cosa. Como si de verdad necesitara eso. Que se lo dieran a Hagrid, que con su tamaño necesitaba con qué rellenarse. No él. Si hasta su estómago estaba renuente a probar aquella comida.

— Pues supongo, por ahora prefiero irme a la cama. No creo que pueda aguantar un minuto más, aquí sentado, mirando toda esta comida que posa aquí, exageradamente.

La mujer había arqueado las cejas con cierta curiosidad, mientras Snape se ponía en pie. Aunque hubiese querido irse sin que nadie lo notara, un brazo de Albus había venido a rodear sus hombros y a regresarlo al asiento.

— ¡Oh vamos, Severus! Sé que no disfrutas de nuestra compañía, pero al menos quédate a cenar. Trelawney ya se ha sentado y hoy no ha dicho que somos demasiados y ha aceptado quedarse, ¿no te parece entretenido? Podemos charlar ahora, todos juntos.

— Me extraña que esa mujer no nos haya predicho la muerte a todos, justo ahora. — dijo Minerva con cierta indecisión y luego negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa afable. — lo siento, es que me sorprende. Solamente.

Snape permaneció en silencio mientras su estómago rugía urgido por levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo, como si tuviera pies propios. No soportaba estar frente a toda esa comida sin sentir deseos de vomitar.

— De verdad, Albus, solo quiero irme a dormir.

— ¿Sin cenar?

— En la medida de lo posible.

Y no había podido detenerlo mientras apartaba su brazo de sus hombros y se ponía en pie, con andares apresurados y de camino a las mazmorras. Minerva había fruncido el ceño, mientras intuitivamente miraba en dirección a Poppy, que también la miraba.

Era bastante obvio, lo sabía bastante bien.

— Si me disculpas Albus, tengo algo importante que olvidé revisar y tengo que ausentarme temprano.

Minerva se había puesto en pie y Poppy de inmediato había dejado el pie de fresas que trataba de comerse pero que luego de ver el estado de Severus Snape, había perdido el deseo de continuar. Sabía en qué sentido y dirección iba todo ello, sabía qué significaba y qué estaba por suceder en aquel preciso momento. Las señales más claras que hubiese visto y sin mediar palabra alguna.

Era mejor darse prisa.

Caminaba a través de los pasillos en el hall de aquel castillo, pero realmente no podía ver nada. Tenía que llegar a un baño, no podía entrar en pánico aunque sintiera que lo poco que había comido iba a devolverlo enseguida.

— Esperaré en la enfermería, Minerva. Trata de alcanzarlo, yo preparé todo para el momento en el que llegues.

La mujer había asentido, encendiendo su varita ante aquel mortal silencio y el frío lejos del gran comedor y la calidez de las risas y el cuchicheo.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Y Severus pensaba lo mismo.

Por favor, no ahora *se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de caminar* ¿En verdad no puedes esperar solo un poco hasta entrar en el despacho y entonces solo morirte...?

Pero sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, su cuerpo temblaba a cada paso que daba y no podía moverse sin sentir que el suelo se movía junto a él.

Como si miles de Hagrid corrieran a su alrededor.

— ¿Severus? ¿Dónde estás, Severus? Hay algo que quiero decirte y me gustaría que...

Pero su dilema no había llegado muy lejos. Estaba de pie delante de ella, dándole la espalda y parecía que algo le afligía con solo ver su expresión corporal y sus brazos rodeándose a sí mismo como si algo le doliera con gravedad.

— ¿Severus? — volvió a decir pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Apresuró el paso, corrió lo más que sus piernas le dieron en la oscuridad de aquella noche y se detuvo a escasos centímetros. — ¿Severus... me escuchas?

Pero nada provino de aquel hombre, nada que le dijera que estaba bien o que al menos estaba escuchando. Temblorosa, alzó una mano y cuidadosamente la posó sobre uno de sus hombros para darle vuelta. Snape no pareció dar signos de queja ni mucho menos darse cuenta de que ella había comenzado a darle la vuelta.

La mujer soltó un grito en la oscuridad, en cuanto le dio la vuelta y de pronto...

El hombre había colapsado en pleno.

Le tomó por sorpresa, tanto, que casi lo dejaba caer al suelo. Aunque igual no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerlo.

Pero ella era Minerva McGonagall y si algo hacía bien, era transfigurar cosas a partir de otras y recordar hechizos útiles. Levitar por ejemplo.

Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta en la enfermería, Poppy emergió de su despacho. Parecía urgida, como si supiera que algo malo estaba por suceder. Y lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

— Tiéndelo sobre esa camilla al final del pasillo, Minerva. Lo que menos queremos es que al despertar, Severus arme un escándalo y termine alarmando a todos.

La mujer asintió en silencio, con una mirada grave en su semblante. Jamás había visto a Severus Snape en tal estado de necesidad y pronto sintió una ola de desasosiego que amenazaba con volverla loca.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al momento de tenderlo en la camilla, Minerva había explicado todo lo que había sucedido a una horrorizada Poppy Promfey. La mujer solo quería corroborar y la mejor forma de hacerlo era quitar el brazo que reposaba sobre su estómago. Se imaginó que Snape lo había dejado caer allí, por solo una razón en particular.

— Oh cielos, esto se ve muy mal Poppy. — tenía sentido, todo tenía sentido.

— Lo encontraste con los ojos abiertos pero su mirada estaba en blanco, luego solo se desmayó. Me lo temía, esta herida es muy profunda.

Una larga herida de un color rojo brillante y agresivo, cruzaba el vientre de aquel hombre en la camilla. Podía verse la sangre en su perfecta camisa blanca bajo aquellas túnicas negras.

— ¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante cosa? Caminar con una herida como esa y sin limpiarla primero. Se está infectando y podría tornarse más seria de lo que ya es. Minerva, espera aquí por favor mientras voy por Albus Dumbledore y algunos otros miembros de la orden. Esto no puede seguir así. Primero tú contra Dolores Umbridge, casi te matan y ahora él contra quién sabe qué demonios. Esas marcas son heridas de cruciatus que nunca han sanado debidamente. La piel ha perdido su elasticidad y ha perdido su carácter de sanación. ¿En qué demonios están pensando ustedes dos?

¿Por qué tenía la culpa en un momento como ese?

Minerva no contestó mientras la enfermera caminaba en dirección a la puerta y ella permanecía de pie junto a Snape. Se le veía pacífico después de todo, como un tétrico muñeco de trapo con mucha salsa desparramada sobre su cuerpo.

Si quería verlo a forma de juego. Aunque sabía que eso no era salsa ni nada parecido. A última instancia había tomado una vieja silla y se había sentado a su lado, resoplando y juntando sus manos sobre su regazo.

Cuando ella había estado en San Mungo, Severus había ido a visitarla una o dos veces. No le había permitido deprimirse acerca de la situación y bueno, aún tenía aquellas heridas de guerra que no le permitían olvidar que los tiempos ya no eran como antes y que debía mantener un ojo sobre sus amigos y el otro sobre sus enemigos.

Pero más sobre sus enemigos que sus amigos y bueno, claro, sobre Severus.

Que a veces dudaba de lo que él representaba para la orden, el castillo y todo lo demás.

Como fuera, él había estado allí. Había ido a verla, políticamente como amigos, pero había ido a verla en cuanto había podido y las veces que pudo. Le había llevado reportes detallados acerca de sus estudiantes, de lo que acontecía en la escuela y hasta había podido ver un poco de preocupación en su ceño fruncido mientras ella le explicaba cómo había resultado en tal mala situación, en tal infortunio.

Bueno digamos que había estado en el momento menos indicado, tratando de hacer algo mucho menos indicado. Atacar a alguien que trabaja en el ministerio.

Todo el peso de la ley encima y todo lo demás.

¿Cómo puede estar tan delgado? ¿Es que este hombre acaso no come? Por dios, si puedo ver los huesos en su muñeca. Bueno, casi. Y esas gruesas y enormes venas, resaltan en la palidez de su piel. Y muchas otras cosas, las cicatrices. Por Merlín, Severus... ¿qué diablos haces con tu cuerpo?

Vamos... es hora de despertar. Despierta... Severus despierta.

Y tenía pensado tomar su mano en la oscuridad pero las voces de personas aproximándose, le hicieron detenerse en su intentona y permanecer adusta en la silla.

Como si nada.

— Es lo que te digo, Albus... — susurraba Poppy para que ninguno de los pacientes dentro, despertara. Aunque quería gritar y estaba segura de que en cuanto Snape despertara, le diría muchas cosas que había estado guardándose durante años. — ese hombre morirá pronto si no hace algo y se preocupa por sí mismo. Mira su estado tan deplorable ¡y apenas come! Menos mal que Minerva y yo lo vimos de inmediato, fue cuestión de suerte aunque ya lo estaba viendo desde hace días.

Y el director había alzado una mano para detener a la briosa enfermera que lo miraba enfadada, con el ceño fruncido. Tanto él como Kinsgley y Alastor Moody, permanecían a un lado de Snape mientras Minerva guardaba silencio, mirándolo atentamente.

— Está bien, Poppy. Lo entiendo y no es necesario que te alarmes, estaremos aquí cuando despierte y entonces conversaremos con él.

— ¿Que no me alarme, Dumbledore? — había dicho la mujer corriendo las sábanas fuera de su cuerpo, que Minerva no recordaba siquiera que ella hubiera puesto allí y mostrándoles la gravedad del asunto. — Y si aún te quedan dudas... — se había inclinado sobre él para desatar cada uno de los botones en aquella camisa y dejar la herida al descubierto.

Minerva nunca había visto algo como eso. Estaba en los libros pero definitivamente era nuevo para ella y había dejado escapar una especie de gemido que le dio el aspecto de estar ahogada y se había llevado las manos hasta la boca mientras violentas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sin detenerse. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro mientras ella apartaba la vista y aquel olor fétido se desprendía mientras Snape respiraba. Podía verse allí un color morado y verdusco al mismo tiempo, sangre y piel cortada, quizá algún hueso, no estaba segura.

— ¿Te parece que no debo alarmarme? ¿Ves las marcas de infección? No sé qué diablos hacen todos ustedes pero les aseguro que no es nada bueno y es peligroso como para llevar a este hombre hasta este estado. Aunque no dudo que sea todo un imbécil y que no se cuide como es debido. Si andar con una herida como esta y sin descansar o al menos venir hasta mí para que pueda ayudarlo. Siempre lo ha hecho. A regañadientes lo ha hecho y yo sin decir una sola palabra lo he ayudado en todas y cada una, pero esto ya fue suficiente. Es la gota que derramó el vaso y ¡no quiero que me digas que no me alarme, Albus Dumbledore!

Había vociferado y algunos niños se habían despertado, sobresaltados. Ella había inspirado en silencio y se había dado la vuelta para encararlos.

— Descansen niños, no sucede nada. Vuelvan a dormir.

El director había asentido en silencio sin despegarle la vista a aquella larga herida, sobre el vientre del profesor de pociones. Luego de unos segundos, había bajado la vista hacia Minerva que permanecía sentada allí hasta ese momento y sin decir palabra alguna.

— Ve a descansar, Minerva. Seguramente estás exhausta y mañana tienes que llevar a los niños de paseo. Será un día difícil, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. Te lo prometo.

Pero la mujer había negado con la cabeza y en verdad no le sorprendía en absoluto.

— Me quedaré hasta que despierte y sepa que está bien. Si no te importa, Albus y a ti... Poppy.

La enfermera usualmente se quejaba de que tantas visitas, sobresaltaban a los pacientes, pero en ese momento no quería quejarse. Solo con Snape y solamente con Albus Dumbledore y su falta de cuidado.

Minerva no había hecho nada.

— Hablaremos con el resto de la orden, Albus. Tomaremos medidas al respecto y nos organizaremos en un nuevo plan. — dijo Kingsley en voz baja y Alastor pareció de acuerdo.

— ¡Oh, ya lárguense ustedes dos. Severus no es un objeto que puede ser reemplazado. Si bien es cierto de que todos somos reemplazables en algún momento, no quiero escuchar eso en mi enfermería! Y si no tienes nada más que decir al respecto, Albus, será mejor que tú también te vayas.

Poppy parecía decidida y Albus había sonreído sin enfadarse.

— Por supuesto, Severus está en buenas manos contigo y con Minerva. Avísame si despierta.

— Claro que está en buenas manos, en mejores que en las tuyas por lo que veo.

Al irse Albus Dumbledore, Minerva se había puesto en pie mientras la enfermera iba tras un par de frascos en su despacho.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Poppy? ¿Quieres que haga algo?

— ¿Sabes suturar heridas, Minerva? ¿Coser? Severus me enseñó ese hechizo hace un par de años, cuando tuvo una herida mayor que debía suturarse, pero que no podía hacer por sí mismo. No como esta, claro, pero más o menos parecida. Ven, te enseñaré.

La mujer trataba de reprimir las náuseas, mientras acercaba su rostro hasta aquella herida y junto a su varita, susurraba aquel hechizo una y otra vez, luego de que Poppy hubiese limpiado la herida cuidadosamente. Una larga tela manchada de sangre y mugre, sostenía entre sus manos junto a un líquido color azul brillante. Snape se había movido una que otra vez, mientras la mujer limpiaba la herida con aquel líquido, ya que esta al encontrarse con algún rastro de bacterias o mugre, burbujeaba al contacto para matar los agentes contaminantes.

Incómodo.

— Eso es, cariño. Sigue así, ya casi la cierras.

Considerando que había hecho lo mismo con su estómago que parecía cortado también. Se veía un pequeño trozo desde donde estaba. Era un desastre.

Sus manos temblaban de vez en cuando y algunos puntos quedaban fuera de forma.

— Está bien, Minerva. Ya todo terminó, descansa y toma.. límpiate las manos con esto. Has hecho bien, todo estará bien. Si queda algún rastro de bacterias, esta pócima debería contrarrestarlo. Dásela en cuanto despierte. Su estómago debe estar limpio o podría infectarse.

La mujer parpadeó curiosa mientras la enfermera se ponía en pie, estando sentada en la cama junto a él.

— Volveré en un momento, iré a revisar al resto. Avísame si despierta.

No estaba segura de poder quedarse sola pero allí esperaría si tenía que hacerlo. Snape lo habría hecho por ella, quizá.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, si leen, díganme lo que piensan. Gracias.


End file.
